UN AMOR JURADO
by SeReNyMoOn
Summary: el amor todo lo perdona... sera cierto?... darien se separa de serena al malinterpretar una conversacion que ella sostiene. podra darien recueperarla? S?... ONE SHOT... dejen rw!


**UN ****AMOR JURADO**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Siento cómo el aire acaricia mi cara y el viento logra mecer mi cabello, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente sin agitarme demasiado, aunque es bastante difícil no hacerlo…__Cuando despierto por la mañana veo la cortina blanca__como la nieve que se ondea con el viento, el reloj de las 7,__como cada mañana llego tarde a la escuela y saco muy__malas notas, al salir de clase camino directo a casa, no platico con nadie… sin embargo antes admirábamos los escaparates__y comíamos pasteles... esos pequeños detalles son los que__nos hacían felices, me gustaría volver a vivir una vida así otra vez_ –pensaba la rubia que se encontraba en el balcón de su apartamento en un día frío y con solo un suéter tejido que llegaba justo a media pierna, entre sus manos había una taza color negra y dentro una bebida caliente que humeaba… - se que es difícil volver a atrás… sobre todo ahora que ya no estas conmigo… por… porque te fuiste?... porque me dejaste?... prometiste estar conmigo… y no has cumplido - dijo mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban una lagrimas cargadas de dolor y un gran sentimiento…

**15 AÑOS ATRAS**

- mamá, de verdad tenemos que cambiar de casa… es que… yo… yo no…

- serena sabes que es muy importante para tu papá, además harás muchos amigos y amigas…

- no lo se… extrañare a Seiya es lo que mas me duele

- vamos es hora de partir mis amores…

- si cariño ya vamos…

- serena, Seiya te espera abajo

- Seiya? – una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia para después bajar corriendo por la escalera y llegar a la estancia… - viniste…

- como no venir… necesitaba ver tu rostro este día ya que después no lo hare tan seguido…

- amigo… - sus ojos se nublaron debido a las lagrimas que surcaron al sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento de abandono y desahogo…

- no llores – dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente – cuando crezca y sea suficientemente grande y tenga iré por ti y jamás nos separaremos… te lo prometo…

- de verdad?

- claro que si… nunca nadie nos separara…

- te voy a extrañar mucho

- y yo a ti bombón

Después la familia Tsukino salio para abordar el avión que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar… al llegar serena se impresiono al ver la hermosa casa en la que ahora vivirían y por un momento sonrió, pero solo fue una sonrisa fugaz que desapareció de su rostro.

Así pasaron los días y la alegría que caracterizaba a la chica se había esfumado ahora parecía alguien retraída, sumida en sus pensamientos y todas las tardes se sentaba en el balcón de su habitación y comenzaba a llorar… sin embargo cierto chico que todos lo días la miraba sentía el mismo dolor, así que decidió hacer algo para tratar de aliviar un poco su pena… lanzo una pequeña pelota hacia el balcón haciendo que la rubia saliera de su trance, ella por su parte tomo la pelota y desvío su mirada hacia la calle y ahí lo vio…

- disculpa podrías lanzarla… accidentalmente callo junto a ti… - dijo con una sonrisa… a lo que serena lanzo la pequeña pelota hacia su dueño y de nuevo poso su vista en algo perdido, sintiendo que había sido en vano lo que había hecho continuo… - mi nombre es darien… - serena solo giro su cabeza para verlo pero no respondió… - se que acabas de llegar porque no bajas y jugamos… tal vez no te guste jugar a la pelota pero podemos jugar a lo que tu quieras… incluso si quieres podemos jugar a las muñecas… - al ver que no obtenía respuesta de la rubia emprendió su retirada… - esta bien cuando quieras podemos jugar, me gustaría ser tu amigo… yo vivo junto a tu casa… y… no estés triste tu cara se pondrá vieja y fea y después ya no podrás tener novio ya que no te querrán así de arrugada… - serena solo lo miro como a un bicho raro y se adentro a su habitación… - ojala pronto tu tristeza desaparezca… que pudo haber pasado para que estés así? … -decía darien mientras caminaba hacia su casa…

Pasaron los días y lentamente una semana… serena tomo una pequeña bolsa y partió con rumbo hacia la estación de tren… - que haces aquí?

- que?

- esta es la estación mas rustica… no hay mucha gente y el tren solo pasa una sola vez… como es que llegaste hasta aquí?... – serena se extraño por lo que el niño le decía así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es mostrar su boleto para abordar y él por su parte hizo lo mismo… -creo que pensamos en lo mismo

- si, eso creo

- como te llamas…?

- serena… serena Tsukino… pero me pareces conocido… solo que no se de donde…

- valla cabeza de chorlito, si que tienes mala memoria… acaso no te acuerdas de mi?

- no

- ni un poquito…

- no, solo se que te he visto pero no recuerdo, además no estoy segura de haberte visto, pero tu voz si la reconozco…

- soy darien…

- darien… OH! Ya recuerdo eres el grosero que me llamo vieja arrugada

- no…no fue eso lo que quise decir, es que… bueno… yo…no…me gustaba verte así de triste… todos los días llorabas y eso me lastimaba a mi también…

- extraño mucho mi hogar, a mi amigo… era lo que mas quería…

- ya veras que pronto tendrás nuevas amigas… y yo… yo puedo ser tu amigo…

- es verdad, dijiste que podrías jugar a las muñecas conmigo…

- he?... ha si… es verdad… cuando quieras jugare contigo a eso…

- jajaja… sabes?... no me gustan la muñecas… prefiero jugar a otra cosa…

- que alivio

- jajaja…

- eres muy bonita… y mas cuando sonríes – serena detuvo su risa y se sonrojo – no, no te apenes, es la verdad…

- gracias darien… ten – dándole una pequeña cajita de plástico

- que es esto?

- supongo que no vas a abordar el tren… así que porque no enterramos aquí los boletos y después cuando pasen 15 años venimos por ellos… y podremos recordar entonces cuando comenzó nuestra amistad…

- de acuerdo – así el pelinegro coloco el boleto junto con el de serena y lo enterraron al pie de un árbol… - vámonos, es tarde…

- gracias…

- porque?

- por ser mi luz en medio de esta obscuridad…

**ACTUALIDAD**

Los días, semanas, meses y años transcurrieron normalmente… serena se había convertido en toda una señorita y darien en todo un joven, ambos asistían a su ultimo grado de la universidad… ella por su parte se graduaría de maestra en educación pre-escolar y él de medico…

Todo este tiempo compartieron momentos inolvidables, crecieron juntos, rieron juntos, lloraron juntos y ahora al terminar el próximo mes tendrían que separarse ya que darien asistiría a la presentación de su tesis en Osaka y ella lo haría ahí en Hiroshima; la tristeza era evidente pero sabían que después se reinician para cumplir su promesa y sacar aquellos boletos de tren que yacían enterrados baja la sombra protectora de aquel árbol.

- es hora de partir…

- lo se… solo promete que te cuidaras, tal vez no…

- darien, sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos y no deseo herirte, después de que regreses iré a Tokio para buscarlo…

- deseo acompañarte…

- no, esto quiero hacerlo sola… hace mas de un año que no se nada de él y no pienso esperar, así que pon todo tu esfuerzo y así saldré de mi angustia…

- princesa… no llores, sabes que me parte el corazón verte así, Daria mi vida por que tu no tuvieras que derramar una sola lagrima… regresare y podrás cumplir tu sueño, se que lo amas y nada de lo que yo te diga te hará cambiar de parecer… solo me queda acompañarte en tu felicidad…

- darien… perdóname – dijo al momento que agachaba su cabeza y un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas color carmín…

- tu eres todo para mi…

- es hora… el tren a llegado

- cuídate mucho y promete no llorar mas

- si, yo también quiero decirte que te cuides y te conviertas en el mejor medico de todo el Japón…

- lo seré… - dijo y después camino rumbo hacia el tren que lo llevaría a su destino…

Al paso de los días darien regreso triunfante ya que su tesis fue la mejor, fue entonces que decidió confesarle algo a serena solo que al momento de llegar a la puerta de su habitación escucho cierta conversación que para él fue su mas grande pena…

- lo siento madre pero iré a buscarlo, no importa nada mas en la vida que saber de él… y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme

- no has pensado en darien?... el te quiere mucho no es justo que le hagas esto

- hay mamá darien nada tiene que ver así que no o metas… ya esta mañana a primera hora salgo

- no lo esperaras?

- no… lo único que deseo saber es que paso- dijo al tiempo que disminuyo su tono de voz – hace tanto tiempo que me duele no saber nada…

- de acuerdo te apoyare, pero deberías hablar con darien no me gusta que vayas tu sola, además él prometió acompañarte creo que…

- madre, es mejor así… darie4n ha sido tan bueno con migo que… lo lamento… pero seiya… él fue mi mejor amigo y ahora no se nada… quiero saber que paso no deseo esperar mas…

Al sentir que serena salía de la habitación en cualquier momento darien se apresuro a abandonar la casa y esconderse dentro de su dormitorio hasta que la rubia se hubiese ido. Al día siguiente serena tomo el tren y partió a su destino… al llegar a su antiguo hogar se dio cuenta que ya había sido habitada por otra familia, rápidamente se apresuro hasta llegar a la casa de seiya…

Din dong din dongdin dong

- si quien es?

- hola mi nombre es serena… busco a seiya…

- lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora ya mayor – serena?... hija?

- Sra. Kou?

- que alegría volver a verte… hace tantos años que no venias… - dijo al momento en que la abrazaba fuertemente

- yo también los extrañaba muchísimo… y seiya… donde esta?... quiero verlo

- ha de estar en su habitación, lo llamare para decirle que estas aquí…

- no!... mejor déjeme sorprenderlo…

- anda pues su habitación sigue siendo la misma… y por lo que veo tu amor por él no ha cambiado… es una lastima que seiya… - se detuvo abruptamente pero la rubia no le dio importancia… - anoche llego tarde debe seguir dormido

- recuerdo que era muy dormilón así que lo despertare

- es una bendición el que hayas regresado – nuevamente la abrazo y al separarse la señora le dio un tierno y calido beso sobre su frente…

El rostro de serena irradiaba felicidad, había una luz que en muchos años no se había notado así que lentamente camino por el largo pasillo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso… se detuvo por un momento, las piernas le temblaban y su sonrisa seguía en su rostro… cuando llego a la puerta blanca con una rara inscripción sobre ella se detuvo… era la misma… poco a poco y como pudo tomo la perilla y lentamente la giro para luego abrir la puerta… y al ver de nuevo la habitación de años atrás la expresión de su rostro cambio efusivamente… las lagrimas invadieron su rostro y un sollozo escapo de su boca…

- quien es?... Bo… bom…bon – el rostro asustado e impresionado del joven se notaba a simple vista…

- hola seiya… yo… yo solo quería saber como estabas, pero veo que estas muy bien así que… así que… bueno me voy

- espera…

- eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo…

- bombón…

- déjalo así seiya, se feliz… muy feliz… yo… yo ya lo estoy intentando

- que dices?...

- siempre serás mi mejor amigo… mi amigo de la infancia… al que mas he querido

- serena déjame explicarte…

- no hay nada que explicar… seiya tu no tienes que darme cuentas de nada… es tu vida…

- perdóname… - arrodillándose ante ella – perdóname…

- poniéndose frente a el arrodillada – eres mi amigo… lo único que me dolió mucho es que no contestaras mis cartas…

- quien es ella?

- bombón espera afuera mientras me cambio…

- esta bien… con permiso – salio del cuarto y bajo rumbo a la salida de la casa…

- seiya amor quien es ella?

- laisha… ella es la mujer mas valiosa que te puedas imaginar y es mi mejor amiga…

- amigos? …jajaja… la amas?

- todos los días de mi vida…

- y porque no estas con ella si tanto te gusta…

- ella… ella… no lo se tal vez porque no se lo he dicho aun…

- bien cariño nos vemos luego gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí…

- laisha cuídate y no dejes que te vuelvan a lastimar…

- de acuerdo cariño… no dejes de visitarme en el bar OK?

- OK?

Minutos después de que la pelirroja abandono el lugar seiya salio y camino junto a serena rumbo al parque donde años atrás pasaban largas horas jugando y platicando sobre las añoranzas del futuro…

- bombón y como has estado?

- bien, aunque algo intranquila desde que dejaste de contestar mis cartas… pensé que te había pasado algo…

- lo siento es que comencé a involucrarme con ciertas personas que… bueno no vale la pena hablar de ellas, mejor dime quien es darien lo quieres mucho

- por que dices esas cosas – dijo un tanto sonrojada

- en tus cartas siempre me hablas de él y de todo lo que hacían juntos, hasta llegue a ponerme celoso… pensé que ya no éramos amigos

- eso jamás!!! – dijo al momento en el que se detuvo en seco y giro de inmediato hacia el joven – seiya yo jamás te cambiaria… es verdad que darien me ha apoyado mucho pero no olvido todo lo que tu y yo compartimos mientras viví aquí… darien ha sido mi sostén el que me ayudo a no sufrir por la distancia… se convirtió en alguien muy especial que cada día que pasa siento que formo parte de él… el mudarme no solo trajo distancia y unión entre tu y yo sino que me permitió conocer mas a mi familia y por ese mismo motivo lo conocí a él…

- lo amas

- que?

- amas a darien

- …-

- todo lo que hablas en las cartas me demuestra el gran amor que sientes hacia él… siempre creí que cuando fuéramos mayores tu y yo estaríamos juntos… sinceramente estoy feliz de que hayas encontrando a alguien que te entienda y te valore… tu y yo fuimos separados desde pequeños pero nuestra amistad siguió creciendo pero solo hasta ahí… pero no estoy tratando de decir que me es indiferente la situación, ya que sabes perfectamente que te quiero mucho y que siempre podrás contar conmigo… - tomándola de las manos – bombón… quiero que seas muy feliz!... aunque antes me gustaría conocerlo…

- conocerlo?

- acaso esta prohibido?!

- no… pero la próxima vez le diré que vega conmigo para que lo conozcas… yo creo que ustedes se llevarían muy bien…

- yo también lo creo…

Después de platicar amenamente Serena paso un par de días en aquel lugar para luego regresar a su hogar y esperar a darien pero cual fu su sorpresa que al llegar se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se había marchado sin decirle nada… su reacción fue de asombro y desamparo al mismo tiempo, jamás se hubiese imaginado que aquel ser tan especial para ella le haya hecho eso… lo único en lo que pensaba era en el engaño y tal vez n su corazón se formo un nido de resentimiento.

_Siento cómo el aire acaricia mi cara y el viento logra mecer mi cabello, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente sin agitarme demasiado, aunque es bastante difícil no hacerlo…__Cuando despierto por la mañana veo la cortina blanca__como la nieve que se ondea con el viento, el reloj de las 7,__como cada mañana llego tarde a la escuela y saco muy__malas notas, al salir de clase camino directo a casa, no platico con nadie… sin embargo antes admirábamos los escaparates__y comíamos pasteles... esos pequeños detalles son los que__nos hacían felices, me gustaría volver a vivir una vida así otra vez_ –pensaba la rubia que se encontraba en el balcón de su apartamento en un día frío y con solo un suéter tejido que llegaba justo a media pierna, entre sus manos había una taza color negra y dentro una bebida caliente que humeaba… - se que es difícil volver a atrás… sobre todo ahora que ya no estas conmigo… por… porque te fuiste?... porque me dejaste?... prometiste estar conmigo… y no has cumplido - dijo mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban una lagrimas cargadas de dolor y un gran sentimiento…

- es hora… el taxi ya llego

- si mamá… en seguida bajo – contesto la rubia luego se levanto y camino lentamente hasta depositar la taza aun humeante en una pequeña meza para luego tomar una maleta color negro muy grande y salir de esa habitación… - adiós… creo que no nos volveremos a ver… es una lastima que te hayas ido sin decirme nada… cuídate y se feliz – dijo antes de abordar el taxi y abandonar el país…

**5 AÑOS DESPUES…**

- maestra que le parece mi dibujo?

- es muy lindo Evan… y quienes son ellos?

- son mis papas… aunque no los conozco se que así se verían, apoco no son muy apuestos?

- claro que si… - le dijo al pequeño que atendía en ese momento no si antes sonreírle… - bien niños vamos a comenzar la clase… el día de hoy veremos las vocales…

Justo detrás de la puerta de aquel salón se encontraba una pareja platicando – ella ha sido la mejor en estos cinco años, jamás se ha quejado por el salario o por el lugar… es una maestra excepcional y los niños las quieren mucho es una lastima que su mirada sea tan triste…

- tiene mucho tiempo de conocerla?

- hace cinco años cuando llego aquí… ella es de Japón pero decidió radicar en corea en este orfanato, no me arrepiento de haberla conocido… y mucho menos de que trabaje con nosotros…

- y tiene familia'

- aquí no… en Japón están sus padres… y a pesar de ser tan linda no esta casada y ni siquiera tengo conocimiento de que salga con alguien… pero por su mirada al salir de la clase puedo asegurarle doctor que ella ha sufrido mucho por esa causa…

- sufrido?... ya veo… será mejor retirarnos de aquí no valla a causarle un mal rato a la señorita Tsukino…

- claro doctor le seguiré mostrando las instalaciones, se que no están en buenas condiciones pero le aseguro que el amor y la solidaridad no faltan…

- de eso estoy seguro…

Los días transcurrían normalmente y todas las empleadas de aquel orfanato hablaban maravillas de nuevo doctor además de lo atractivo que era… sin embargo serena no lo había conocido ya su grupo al ser el mas disciplinado no tenia que pasar por la enfermería y ella se dedicaba exclusivamente a su labor.

Cierto día recibió una carta de su madre diciéndole que era de suma importancia regresara a Japón en cuanto pudiera… en una semana la rubia solicito el permiso para viajar y atender la suplica de su madre al llegar encontró la casa sola en su interior solo había una nota que decía:

_Siempre pensé que tu __corazón pertenecía a alguien mas… me equivoque perdóname… aunque se que es muy difícil el perdonar te pido aceptes a este pobre vagabundo que tiene secuestrado a tu pobre corazón… te estaré esperando en la vieja estación de tren… no faltes… tus padres estarán aquí… _

Sin dudarlo un segundo serena salio corriendo sin entender una sola palabra, solo se limito a correr y correr para salvar la vida de sus padres al llegar no encontró a nadie el lugar estaba desierto y al girar vio a aquel enorme árbol y sin querer lentamente camino hacia él… al llegar lo toco y lo miro por unos instantes y recordó la promesa de hace quince veinte años atrás…

**FLASH BACK**

- eres muy bonita… y mas cuando sonríes – serena detuvo su risa y se sonrojo – no, no te apenes, es la verdad…

- gracias darien… ten – dándole una pequeña cajita de plástico

- que es esto?

- supongo que no vas a abordar el tren… así que porque no enterramos aquí los boletos y después cuando pasen 15 años venimos por ellos… y podremos recordar entonces cuando comenzó nuestra amistad…

- de acuerdo – así el pelinegro coloco el boleto junto con el de serena y lo enterraron al pie de un árbol… - vámonos, es tarde…

- gracias…

- porque?

- por ser mi luz en medio de esta obscuridad…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El dolor de haber recordado la carcomía y llena de furia decidió sacar aquella caja en donde guardaban los boletos… pero fue grande su asombro al no encontrarlos dentro lo único que encontró fue otra nota que decía:

_Princesa: _

_Créeme al decirte que lo siento; jamás fue mi intención lastimarte y que llegara a suceder todo esto se me ha ido de las manos, Yo sólo traté de cambiar el rumbo, de fingir que todo era bueno para ti y para mi, de entender que en el amor, nunca dos es resultado de sumarle uno a uno. Esto es sólo una carta de arrepentimiento, de disculpas, de sonrisas rotas y __te quieros__ fríos escritos en un simple pedazo de papel. Te pido perdón con una mano en el pecho. Deseo decirte que no es cierto lo que dicen, me muero por tu ausencia, que jamás pude cambiarlo, creí que eras feliz; pero hoy al darme cuenta de mi engaño en el que estuve viviendo durante estos cinco años no deseo verte sufrir mas. Pero ¿Y si todo fuese un sueño? … imposible lo se, pero hagamos de cuenta que esto no ocurrió se que me marche con el viento... Ni un adiós, ni un sólo gesto; sólo pasos, sólo metros. la triste mirada que quedó, después de que las mejores vistas se fuesen contigo al decir adiós. Eres lo mejor en vida el mejor rostro en el mejor cuerpo; la mejor sonrisa en la belleza más precisa. Lo siento, créeme que lo siento. _

_Pero hoy quiero cambiar el rumbo nuevamente… quiero ser tuyo y formar uno, quiero darte todo de mi y sobretodo… sobretodo quiero cumplir mi __promesa de cuidarte por siempre, de ser el protector de esa mirada que irradia luz, felicidad, nobleza… alegría; deseo ser el guardián de todo lo tuyo… de tu alma y corazón… se que es difícil perdonar y olvidar pero créeme que te digo esto con el corazón en la mano, perdóname princesa mía… perdóname amor…_

…_Darien Chiba_

Serena no daba crédito a lo que acaba de leer… darien?... darien había escrito eso?... su mirada se volvió atónita y callo re rodilla ante la incertidumbre que sentía, luego volvió su mirada hacia una pequeña cajita color rojo aterciopelado y temblorosamente la sostuvo un momento entre sus manos… al abrirla encontró un pequeño anillo color dorado con una piedra en forma de corazón adornada con implantes rosas que la hacía lucir realmente bella… y junto a ella estaba una inscripción _"¿Deseas ser mi esposa?" _… eso no podía estar pasando… pero de repente escucho pasos cerca de ella y con temor giro lentamente para ver de quien se trataba…

- hola princesa…

- da… darien

- me da gusto volver a verte – arrodillándose junto a ella… - perdóname, no quise lastimarte, mi error fue que tu fueras feliz pero no supe que la felicidad que tu esperabas la tenia yo…

- no se de que hablas

- seiya me contó todo

- seiya?

- si… por eso ahora se que no es tarde por eso te pido que seas mi esposa, la mujer que me acompañe por el resto de mi vida, con la que puedo compartir alegrías y tristezas… la que hace que cada día valga la pena… permíteme ser el hombre, el guardián de tus sueños de tu vida… quiero ser todo para ti…

- darien yo… yo… lo siento pero… no quise irme sin ti, pero ya no podía soportar la angustia de no saber nada de seiya… perdóname tu a mi…

- serena… mi serena yo a tino tengo nada que perdonarte pero tu ami si…

- darien… si …si quiero ser tu esposa, es lo que mas he anhelado desde hace tiempo… quiero ser la mujer mas hermosa llena de arrugas para ti…

- darien sonrío y la abrazo fuertemente para luego besarla con una calidez entrañable… - te amo serena – saco el pequeño anillo y lo coloco en el lugar correspondiente e inmediatamente después de su bolsillo saco un par de boletos viejos de tren mostrándoselos a la rubia.

- pensé que se habían perdido

- jamás… eso jamás

Los aplausos de las personas escondidas no se hicieron esperar mas, todos se alegraba de que por fin la pareja seria feliz y se encaminarían en la vida juntos tomados de la mano, amándose el uno al otro sin sacrificios y con la plena convicción de que la vida es para amarse y vivir juntos por el resto de sus vidas…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno acá le dejo una pequeña historia de amor elaborada con todo el cariño para todas las lectoras que disfrutan de esta parejita de serena y darien en especial a mi amiga Patty Ramírez de Chiba a quien ya le había prometido una historia con un final feliz… bien espero les haya gustado y ojala me dejen uno que otro rw… se los agradecería mucho…**

**Bueno me despido por el momento y luego tal vez nos veamos en una nueva aventura…**

**Les mando muxos besos y abrazos y espero hayan pasado felices fiestas… lastima que ya terminaron y ahora todos al trabajo o a la escuela…**

**Atte. SeReNyMoOn**


End file.
